


Untitled

by SlytherinAdrienne



Category: Dunkirk (2017), WWII - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAdrienne/pseuds/SlytherinAdrienne
Summary: Will Marlene have a happy ending after the events of Dunkirk?





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> New writer. This is for my short story class, any tips would be great.

Nervousness racked thru Marlene’s body, why did her brother and father have to cross the channel? They were heading into a war zone, Dunkirk couldn’t be safe. After All, the Germans had it surrounded on all but the beach. And her fiance, Robb was a soldier whom she hadn’t seen in almost a year, letters were there only form of communications and that was sometimes weeks or months between a letter. Marlene kept the letters in her vanity drawer, some of the paper was crumbled and frayed from her reading them over and over again. Everytime she heard a plane fly overhead, Marlene flinched; a sable curl falling into her amber colored eyes. 

 

“Why don’t you go wait on the docks?” her mother’s voice brought her out of her worrisome thoughts, “It’s got dark, hopefully they’ll be back soon.” her hands wrung around her rayon apron strings from making dinner, that hopefully her husband and Marlene’s brother would get to eat that night. 

“I will, I’ll be back mother.” Marlene pressed a kiss to her mother’s still slightly damp cheek, choosing not to bring that up. Marlene pulled on her thick coat, it was a dark coal color; Robb had given it to her as a gift the previous Christmas. It didn’t take her long to get to the docks, her family didn’t live far and it seemed that the town was dead, she had only seen Old Man Turner standing on his stoop, he nodded her a greeting. The docks however, where crowded, there were soldiers and civilians crowded on the old wood, she squeezed past a couple soldiers; mumbling an apology as she hurried past. 

“Marlene?” she froze, she knew that voice, her amber eyes met the ocean blue eyes of her fiance, tears filled her eyes. It didn’t take long, before she was wrapped in the familiar strong arms of her Robb. His auburn curly hair was longer than the last time she saw him.   
“Don’t cry love, your brother and father are still on their boat; they rescued some of my mates and I from burning alive when the destroyer was sunk.” He pressed a chaste, but loving kiss to her lips, “Let’s go tell them you’re here.”  
Marlene let Robb lead her thru the large crowd, nodding at every soldier she passed; maybe just maybe this war wouldn’t kill anyone she loved.


End file.
